Project: Popularity
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Project: Popularity is just a game the school thought of to provide the rich students the best of services coming from the other students. But why does it have to turn out to be a death match for all of us? NaruSasu plus others.
1. The Popularity Game

Welcome to **Project: Popularity**! ^^ Another new story that I just thought of all of a sudden. I'll try to make this one entertaining to you guys… the best as I can. This story revolves around Naruto Uzumaki who just moved in the remote Konoha Bay Village along with his mother. New school, new acquaintances, new trouble and a lot more complexities of life! ^^ Along with a long-shot chance of a very peculiar love!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But the plot belongs to me… places and events are also made up!

**Warnings:** Yaoi! ^^ Mature themes and some swearing.

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

**Summary: **Project: Popularity is just a game the school thought of to provide the rich students the best of services coming from the other students. But why does it have to turn out to be a death match for all of us? NaruSasu plus others.

…

**Project: Popularity**

_**A game in which most students can kill and die for…**_

…

_Spring is about to end… and Mom suddenly forced me to come with her to another town. And then she also forced me to attend the school where rich people also go. And she also forced me to attend school EVERYDAY! Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't at—! _Naruto, a blonde-haired man with an average build, tan complexion and beautiful azure eyes, suddenly stops at his tracks when he sees a lady in a dress… somewhat stuck atop a tree. He eyes at her for a while and then she notices him… a smile curling her lips.

_This seems to be like an opening of an anime series… where the hero meets a mysterious lady on the way to school. Then he will get into one hell of an adventure and then they fall in love with each other. Lead a happy life and have kids and— _"Come here." She speaks that seems to break Naruto's daze. She smiles some more as Naruto walks nearer, "Anou, nee-san. What are—!" She jumps down from the branch and, luckily, Naruto catches her and maintains his balance.

The woman eyes at him directly with her enticing smile and Naruto can't help but to stare at her godlike face. She is wearing a red dress with a black bodice and the frills are lined with black laces and the skirt only reaches half her thighs. She also wears fine mesh netted stockings and black boots. Her right wrist is embraced with a red ribbon with a long lace and her hair is neatly decorated with a red butterfly. Her ebony hair compliments well with her porcelain complexion, gem-like onyx eyes, and her lips are highlighted with a faint pink lipstick. Too bad, she's a bit flat-chested.

She then wraps her arms around his neck and motions to get down. Naruto puts her down and she stares directly at his eyes, "Your eyes… they're beautiful." Naruto then blushes and shifts his view to the side as he acts embarrassed by the compliment, "Heheh, you're the first one to say that. Yeah, I'm Na—" Naruto turns back to her… only to find her nowhere. He frowns and then looks at the direction of the school… the woman running like hell slowly disappearing in sight.

DING! The first bell sounds through the nearby streets and it reminded Naruto of the time. "What the fuck!" Naruto yells and runs towards the same direction, "The bell is going off fifteen minutes earlier!" _And… that woman sounds like a guy… or maybe she just has this low-pitched voice. She's too ultimately beautiful to be a crossdresser. Now that my first day kicks off… I will rock their worlds! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And here I come!_

…

**Project: Popularity**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: The Popularity Game**

…

_Huh? Seems like they're holding off a welcoming ceremony for the rich people. Bah! I thought classes are fifteen minutes earlier._ Naruto huffs while leaning at his hand with his elbow at the railing and his back bent down comfortably. He is at the second floor of a building along with the other students as they anticipate the coming of the famous rich students. The other students, however, are giving weird gazes at Naruto much to his annoyance.

"What is he wearing?" They whisper around whenever they lay their eyes at Naruto. The blond pops a vein and then stares down at what he is wearing. _What's wrong with a light blue cardigan, orange shirt, green cargo pants and rubber shoes? And to think about it… is there a dress code in here?_ He looks around and notices that everyone seems to be in an imperial set of clothing. Be it majesties of western or eastern royalties._ It sucks to be a new student… however, I need to find that woman I saw earlier._

The crowd begins to cheer as lines of the dignitaries start marching to the grounds. Naruto then straightens as he sees the second line… which consists of the grandest set of clothes— he means— people. But the one that took Naruto's attention is the guy in the middle of the line. He has this weird hairdo that (he thinks) resembles a cockatoo's head… the real matter is the lace embracing his right wrist, though. There's no way it goes well with his dark blue coat, white pants, and dark shiny shoes that look like boots.

"That's weird." He whispers to no one in particular and then he notices that woman at the suspicious man's left. She has this long dark blue hair embraced by a familiar-looking red butterfly clip. She is also fixing the guy's bangs with her delicate hands. She is wearing a kimono-looking sleeveless coat with shades of white, blue and orange over a long-sleeved white tight-fitting shirt paired with a black step-in. She seems to be gently arguing with the guy… trying to take that lace at his wrist.

Naruto frowns some more at the guy… and then recalls that he still needs to go to the Registrar to get some things. He just ignores the worthless parade and goes to the Registrar. After some minutes, things are done and cleared and he's ready to go to his first class. He just goes to the men's room to take a leak… only to see the mysterious woman putting make-up in front of the mirror. She is drawing her lipstick at her lips and she turns to the blond standing at the doorway.

"What is a girl doing in the men's room?" He speaks as he closes the door behind him… an action that makes her smile again. He slowly walks to her and then she resumes in fixing her make-up, "We meet again, boy with the sky eyes." He twitches and then she faces him with her right wrist near to his face, her hand clutching the long red lace, "Please?" Naruto takes the lace and ties it firmly at her wrist, "So tell me… are you a guy?"

"Asking that will cost you 5,000 points." Her tone suddenly changes like how her innocent rounded eyes turn piercing and sharp. Naruto twitches at the sudden change… but the points she is talking about intrigues him more. He cocks his head to the side and asks, "5,000 points?" The woman twitches and then smiles again with her eyes going sweet again, "R-Right… you must be a new student based from the fact that you don't recognize me and you know nothing of Project: Popularity."

"Project what?" Naruto raises a brow and then she goes on ahead as she flicks her dark shiny mane at his face, "See you around, boy with sky eyes." Naruto frowns at the action and watches her open the door and then he says, "It's Naruto Uzumaki. How about you? What's your name?" The girl stops at her track and looks back at him… only to give him a signature smile, "Himitsu." She then runs off and then Naruto scratches his head, "I'm not sure if she's saying her name or it is a secret."

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's just new here and they just arrived here at Konoha Bay yesterday. Please tell him about everything he needs to know about Konoha Mai and the school traditions. He's pretty clueless." The teacher introduces Naruto and he eyes at her like there really is something going on that he doesn't know. _Is this because of that Project: Popularity that 'Himitsu' is talking about?_ Naruto then bows and mutters, "Please take care of me… and teach me things about the school."

"Sensei! Can he sit here?" A woman in a pink sleeveless dress under a rose cardigan waves her hand and then the teacher agrees with her. He goes to her and she says, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I was asked to help the new student in our class to cope up. I need to talk to you later… if you don't mind." Naruto nods and then gets his textbook as everyone else does, "Yeah, someone said that there is this Project: Popularity going on. Can you tell me about it?" She giggles and winks, "Absolutely."

Lunchtime has come and Naruto goes with Sakura as she explains, "Apparently, Konoha Mai Gakuen is a training ground for refining the attitude of future workers and leaders of the society. Project: Popularity is a pointing system where students are doing good deeds in exchange of points and every unlawful and improper acts result to subtraction of points. Students who cannot cultivate a total of 7 million points until the last day before their batch's graduation will not be qualified for it."

"What? 7 million?" Naruto almost drops his jaw in disbelief and then Sakura chuckles, "You don't have to worry. You just enrolled here on your second year and you have a less of two months… your required total points are way smaller than 7 million. Hmmm… 5 million points is the safest mark." Naruto sighs and whispers, "What a weird school. So how are people sure that they are earning points?" Sakura shows her a beeper-looking gadget with a wallet-like jacket, "This is the recorder. This gadget records and updates your points and lists a log of addition and subtraction of points."

"Yeah, the Registrar gave one to me." He shows his recorder and then she warns, "Recorders and highly important. They are requirements for graduation as well. Once you lost your recorder, you have to get a new one but the accumulated points are lost as well." Naruto then pockets his recorder as well as what Sakura does before continuing, "There are also three general ranks in Project: Popularity: the Kamis, the Kizokus, and the Kojikis. The Kamis are the two courts that govern the flow of the project. This is led by the King, Siegfried Takano, and they are the first three lines of the parade earlier."

"I see… so which one is the King there?" Naruto asks and then she answers after recalling the perfect picture, "He's the one in the middle of the first line. The one wearing a gold cape and sporting a saber replica." He nods and then she goes on, "The Kizokus are the rest of the Konoha Bay Society. They are the ones that either have completed a total of 10 million points before graduation or born with a silver spoon in their mouths. They have much more privilege and benefits in the school and the power to give the Kojikis points as well."

"So the Kamis and the Kizokus are the ones giving points?" She nods at the question and then she explains some more, "But they should have bases in giving points and the points given should be equal to the deed. They cannot grant 1000 points just because the kojiki picked up what they dropped in the hallway." She smiles and they turn at the corner, "Lastly, Kojikis are the normal students who strive for points. And you are one of them." She giggles and then Naruto asks, "Are you a kizoku?" She nods and then speaks, "I was just asked to help you. I cannot refuse since a kami asked me to."

"I see. So I'm supposed to call you, Sakura-sama?" Naruto pouts as if getting forced to call one such. She then giggles and then she smiles, "Nope. I want you to be my friend. Consider that a privilege, Naruto-kun. However, the rest of the student body who have a lower rank than me have to call me Haruno-jou-san." Naruto then nods and grins a little, "Thanks, Sakura-chan." They then arrive at a place where a guy is waiting for them. He waves at Sakura and speaks out loud, "Oi, Sakura! Is that the new guy?" She nods and brings Naruto to the spot.

"Hiya! I'm Kiba Inuzuka and, with due respect to the project, I'm part of the second court of Kamis." Naruto twitches as soon as he introduces himself after they have sat down. Naruto nods and hesitantly introduces himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…" _What the fuck… I'm not used to being meek and shy. Stupid project! For the sake of graduation, I need to behave. _Sakura hits his back and snickers, "Loosen up! Kiba's my friend, too. Act a little casual." Naruto then makes a sour face at Sakura, "I'm getting confused and messed up by this stupid Project: Popularity. I don't know what's what."

"It's normal for a new guy to be like that!" Kiba laughs out and then Naruto smiles and grins, "Heheh, sorry. But hey, where are we?" He asks and then Kiba looks around, "This is a private place that I got for being a Kami. Sakura and I do homework and eat lunch right here." Naruto looks around some more and takes note of the intricate design of the palace-looking room. He also looks at Kiba and notices his clothes: white long coat, cream shirt, dark pants and men's boots. _Damn, there really is a dress code._

"So? What are we having for lunch?" Sakura chirps and then Kiba scratches his head, "I asked somebody to buy food and deliver it here. However—" Knocks come from the door and then Kiba talks louder, "Come in." A beautiful maiden then enters the room which seems to surprise both Sakura and Kiba. She has this long dark hair— _Wait a minute! It's the girl beside the suspicious guy earlier at the parade!_ Kiba then flusters and hurries to greet her at the door, "Hinata-jou-san, wha—why are you—?" She smiles sweetly and says, "I just thought maybe I can join you just for today. I couldn't find Sasuke around and the others have their own meetings."

"S-Sure, why not, Hyuuga-jou-san?" Sakura smiles and prepares another pillow (they are seating at the floor, anyway). Naruto watches her come near and be served by Sakura… latterly, she notices Naruto looking, "Is there something on my face, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto twitches and then he asks, "How'd you know my name? And where's the red butterfly clip you were wearing at the parade?" She twitches and then she smiles, "It flew back to its owner." _The hell…_

"She's Hinata Hyuuga, Secretary of the Student Council and Affairs, in charge of the records of every student in the school." Kiba speaks as he serves the delicacies at the trolley Hinata is rolling a while ago, "She's also a part of the first court of Kamis and the Graces of the Prince." Sakura then says, "Hyuuga-jou-san, do you want me to lower the temperature of the room?" She shakes her head and then Naruto continues to stare at the three. _I feel getting left out by these people. They're all high-ranked and all._

"Say, Uzumaki-san, how'd you find our school?" Hinata asks and then the two settle down at their seats, the four beginning to eat lunch. Naruto twitches and struggles for an answer. _This is hard. All I think about is—_ "It's okay to have a negative comment. I do hope it'll get better as the days go by." She sips some red wine and then Naruto says, "Anou… I just find this school weird. Maybe because of this Project: Popularity… I just thought doing deeds in exchange of points promotes greed among the students."

"Project: Popularity existed even before we came here and I don't think it will stop." She smiles and then looks at Naruto, "The main point of this project is to make the students live out their virtues and become popular because of good reputation. There are lots of rich men and women in Konoha Bay… that's why Konoha Mai is trying to practice students in doing these things for the readiness of the business world. Whether we like it or not, the reality of us, rich people, is filled with greed and money despite the presence of virtues in our hearts."

_Oh, crap, Naruto. _"S-Sorry." Naruto then apologizes and then Sakura says to lift off the pressure, "Naruto-kun, Sensei said you just got here yesterday. Why did you come all the way to Konoha anyway? And why Konoha Mai?" Naruto sighs and then hesitates to hold the red wine glass until Hinata demonstrates the proper way to hold and drink, "Thanks. Uhm, my mother just told me that we're leaving for Konoha two days ago and things happened so fast. She forced me to attend the 'school for the rich' as my old classmates call it. She also said that she's changing jobs when we get here. About the reasons… she never mentioned anything. She always likes it when I found out things late."

"That's terrible parenting." Kiba chuckles and then Naruto is about to react when the megaphones sound out loud, _"Assets of the Future World, please lend me your ears! This is Ino Yamanaka, one of the Graces of the Prince, speaking. We, the Kamis, are hosting a surprise event! It is called 'Hunt for Prince Charming' and the main goal of the event is to find the Prince who is hiding somewhere in the school premises! Rewards that we are to give out are 5,000 points for Kojikis and 50,000 points for Kizokus! You have all the time till the school closes; however, do not hold this event liable for absences. Please take him back to the SCA Office. Thank you."_

"A surprise event?" Naruto frowns and then Sakura gulps in the innately bad news. Hinata clasps her hands and worriedly speaks, "This is bad. They can't even find Sasuke without the help of the student body. Where could have he been?" Kiba then slices his steak, "Let's eat up first, Hinata-jou-san. We won't have enough energy to look around if we're not full." Hinata nods and they continue dining… at a faster pace.

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

Hinata and Kiba go to the SCA Office first to check up on the updates and Naruto and Sakura go to find the missing Prince. They have to stick together since Naruto doesn't know the face of the Prince. They watch a lot of students running around in desperation while the others are waiting for news from friends in the other end of the line. The two then comes across the gardens where few people just pass by. The place is just a wide plain filled with low bushes, grass and flowers… with trees supporting the boundaries of the garden. They walk around the place and then Sakura says, "He can't be here. The bushes are too low and thin to hide anyone."

"…" Naruto then picks up something from the grass and Sakura takes a look… at the red butterfly clip at his hand. Naruto walks towards the trees nearby and they find a piece of red cloth stuck at a twig. Sakura frowns at the view of Naruto climbing the tree, "How'd you find this place?" Naruto reaches the branch nearby the twig and says, "Just a hunch." _There's just something weird with the garden. The gates are also swung like someone's running from someone else… and there is a trail left by heavy footsteps that lead to this tree… or maybe I'm just watching too much detective stories._

Naruto peers up the dark leaves of the tree but nothing seems to be hidden under the darkness. He looks down and— "Himitsu!" He sees the weird girl in a red dress lying unconscious at the rocky ground that seems to be meters down the tree. The area also seems to be the messy garage of the school since there are piles of broken chairs, doors and other school furniture. Sakura yells, "What do you see, Naruto-kun!" Naruto then carefully goes down to where Himitsu is, "Sakura-chan! Wait for me there!"

He carefully climbs down from the trees' roots to reach the unconscious Himitsu and then he suddenly trips at one un-sturdy rock… falling from four meters or so. The blond groans and then consoles his sore butt and hip while walking towards Himitsu, "Oi, Himitsu. Wake up." He kneels down beside her and tries to lift her up from getting shoved at the dirty rocks. She has this gash at the right leg that damaged her stockings and boots and deep scratches at her knees and arms. Naruto pulls out his handkerchief and performs first aid on her leg to cover her wound. He also runs his hand at her arms to see if she broke something… other than her right shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!" He looks up to see Sakura and a redhead man holding her so she won't fall off. "How's she!" Naruto waves at her, "She's fine! Is there a way we can get out of here without climbing up there?" Sakura gazes at the redhead and then he says, "The entrance and exit of the slum garage is five minutes to the left if you follow the wall. We'll open the door for you so wait for us!" Naruto nods and waves, "Sure!" They run off and then Naruto carries her bridal style in a way that her arm wouldn't hurt. _Geez, what is she doing here?_

A couple of minutes later, Himitsu awakens from her unconscious state and finds Naruto carrying her, "…Boy with sky eyes?" Naruto looks at her and smiles, "I told you, it's Naruto. What are you doing there, anyway?" She doesn't answer and just winces at the pain a fractured shoulder causes her. However, she looks up at him only to stare at his face… his eyes. Naruto reaches the shutter and then in seconds, it gets open by the redhead guy. They hurriedly walk to the nurse room with the other students watching them carry a wounded girl.

"Oh my God!" Naruto twitches as he sees a lot of people crowding outside the nurse room and they are all worried about Himitsu. They go in the room and the nurse readies a bed for her… a smaller group of people waiting for them inside. However, Hinata and two other ladies try to talk to them but the nurse tells them to calm down as Naruto puts her down. The nurse then asks her what hurts but Naruto answers for her, "A gash at the leg, multiple scratches, and a fractured shoulder… nothing really serious." The nurse smiles, "Wow." Naruto scratches his head with a blush, "My mother's a licensed doctor. She teaches me things."

"So what happened to you?" The nurse asks Himitsu and she speaks, "Aura hates the way I'm dressed. She chased me down like she's going to kill me. I went to the garden and I slipped down from a tree. The next thing I know…" She looks at Naruto with a smile, "Naruto is carrying me." Hinata lunges at the bed and almost yells at her, "You could've just called us, Sasuke! We can at least stop her!" Naruto twitches and then the nurse cleans Himitsu's face as she talks, her rounded eyes turning sharp and piercing, "It's not like I always wanted to ask for your help." She gets taken aback and then a blonde woman smiles and makes Hinata stand back gently, "Sasuke's right, Hinata. Let's be happy he's alright, okay?"

"He?" Naruto twitches and then Kiba snickers, "Heheh, oi Sasuke-ouji… seems like Naruto here got deceived pretty much." Naruto blushes and looks at where Kiba and Sakura are. Himitsu, who really is Sasuke, smiles as he sits up and pulls on the blond's sleeve and Naruto looks at him. He gestures Naruto to get near and then he says, "Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke then holds Naruto's farthest cheek… and kisses the other. _I got kissed by a—_

"As a promise…" Naruto starts blushing and then the blonde woman gladly declares, "I, Ino Yamanaka, give out a total of 7,000 points to…" Hinata claps once and smiles, "Naruto Uzumaki!" The other brunette woman cheers, "Yay!" Everyone in the room aside from the nurse, Naruto and Sasuke starts clapping. The nurse takes off the ribbon embracing Sasuke's head and his wig comes off with it. Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke's real image unveils before him. Kiba then laughs out some more and then Naruto pulls on his hair and yells out loud when he goes in front of them…

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M CELEBRATING THIS!"

…

**Project: Popularity**

**Chapter 1: The Popularity Game**

**End Points: 7,000 points**

…

Thank you for reading and please review! ^^

Himitsu = secret; Kami = god; Kizoku = aristocrat; Kojiki = beggar; Jou-san = Lady; Ouji-(sama) = Prince


	2. Women and Bentos

Welcome to **Project: Popularity**! ^^ Another new story that I just thought of all of a sudden. I'll try to make this one entertaining to you guys… the best as I can. This story revolves around Naruto Uzumaki who just moved in the remote Konoha Bay Village along with his mother. New school, new acquaintances, new trouble and a lot more complexities of life! ^^ Along with a long-shot chance of a very peculiar love!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But the plot belongs to me… places and events are also made up! Some foods, too. I mean, they can experiment to do those.

**Warnings:** Yaoi! ^^ Mature themes and some swearing.

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Naruto gets into a weird school that seems to be offering its best services to the future people of the business world. And it seems that the girl he met is no one else but the Prince of the Konoha Bay Society. Now along with Sakura and Kiba, Naruto will be indulged in a world where the tigers of business lurk at the darkest corners of Konomai (Konoha Mai)! But wait a minute… what is this Offering Day everyone gets worked up for?

…

**Project: Popularity**

_**A game in which most students can kill and die for…**_

…

"Oh! So this Himitsu girl is nonetheless a guy. Is that what you're trying to emphasize?" Naruto's mother speaks as she grooves along the sink while washing the dishes. Naruto is working at the counter behind her… preparing for bentos he promised to Sakura and Kiba, "Yeah. And he kissed my cheek." His mother giggles and then bumps him with her butt, Naruto almost toppling over the counter, "That's a good sign, Naruto! You're starting to gain the interest of the… uh, Kamis!" Naruto straightens and hits her leg with his foot, "I don't think we're thinking of the same thing."

"Oh, come one, Naruto!" She is done washing and she is then drying the plates, "To tame the pack, you need to tame the head wolf! Gaining the favor of the Prince is very important. It's like gaining the trust of the CEO of the company despite being just a newly-employed worker." She nods at her own words and then Naruto recalls what Hinata has said yesterday. _So Mom is aware that Konomai is the training ground for business leaders._

"So Naruto… are those for the Prince?" She then chirps behind Naruto with a plate and towel in hand. Naruto looks at her and sighs, "It's for my friends. To be honest, I don't really like the food served in the school. It's too classy for me." His mother giggles and continues on with her work, "Okay then. Don't forget to take a shower before sleeping, okay?" Naruto hums his 'yes' and then she whispers as she places the plates back to the cupboard, "I wish the Prince is in love with you."

"So much for wishful thinking, Mom. And I don't want it." Naruto covers the four bentos and puts them inside the fridge, "I'm going for a shower." His mother then hurries drying the rest of the utensils as Naruto walks away from the kitchen. He yawns along the way and hears stumbling noises at the kitchen. However, he ignores it and continues on… until his mother jumps at him from behind, "Naruto~!" He stumbles lightly but maintains his balance, "Mom!" She winks and smiles cutely at him, "Let's shower together! It's been thirteen years since—" Naruto growls, "I'm NOT a child anymore!"

…

**Project: Popularity**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Women and Bentos**

…

Morning has come and Naruto has to abide by the unofficially written dress code of the school. He is sporting a dark green coat over a loose long-sleeved shirt, dark baggy pants secured by a belt, and his heavy boots. _I can't believe Mom is completely aware of the dress code… but she's didn't tell me right away. I can't believe this. I can't believe her._ "Hey, Naruto." The blond twitches and looks up at a tree… to see Sasuke standing at the branch again. Naruto bears a sour face, "Mah, you love climbing trees, huh."

"Not really. It's just that Aura wouldn't go up here." He **jumps** down the tree and Naruto screams in disbelief and confusion, "You can jump down from there? Then why do you have to call me yesterday!" Sasuke crosses his arms and glares lightly at him, "Minus 100 points. Never shout or yell at me." A sudden beep comes to Naruto's pocket and he then checks his recorder, "6,900?" Sasuke walks on ahead and then Naruto follows him. "It seems that Haruno-san hasn't explained about the basic dos and don'ts in facing the Prince."

_More like Princess… _"We haven't reached that part just yet. And do you really have to say that you're subtracting and adding anything?" Sasuke stops and Naruto catches up with him… the onyx eyes staring at him with annoyance. Naruto also notices that he is wearing the same set of clothes he used in the parade yesterday. _No crossdressing… good._ The raven-haired guy speaks, "Plus 300 points. Minus 500 points. Degrade 50%. Multiply by 75%." Naruto watches the numbers shuffle from 6,900 to 2,513 points. He whispers, "My points…"

"Those recorders are on voice recognition and it is programmed to detect voices of the Kizokus and Kamis, acting on certain set of words known as commands. Erase today's log." The recorder then resets to 7,000 points followed by Naruto's 'wow'. They continue on walking again and then Naruto scratches his head and apologizes with grin, "Sorry, Prince." The raven pauses and whispers, "Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." Naruto twitches and grins bigger, "Okay. Sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke looks at Naruto and then a girl suddenly hugs the raven from behind, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Fuck shit! Aura, let go!" The raven then tries to take off the sticky gel behind him… Naruto left amazed. _Sakura-chan told me that it's forbidden to swear out loud… but isn't the Prince breaking their rules?_ He watches Sasuke sway around that girl with orange swirly hair embraced by a golden headband. She also wears a long satin gown of yellow and has yellow step-ins on. Her golden bangles and bracelets almost merged with her golden gloves. She coos at him sweetly, "Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun! You're not in a dress!"

"Fucking let go, bitch!" Sasuke tries to take off the wrung arms around his neck as Naruto tries to contain his giggles. He successfully gets her off but Aura maintains her balance and flicks her orange mane proudly, "As always. You're freely breaking rules, my love." Sasuke consoles his neck, "Love, my ass. Naruto, let's just leave her alone." She twitches as Sasuke literally drags Naruto ahead. She then runs to stop their tracks and crosses her arms before her amazing chest (less amazing than Hinata's though), "I demand to know the identity of this… kojiki who… litters himself around the Prince."

Sasuke's eyes glints in malice and then he goes behind Naruto with the orange-head and the blond watching him intently. He then wraps his arms around him from behind and says with a seducing tone, "This precious kojiki is Naruto. He's my sweetheart." _HOLY SHIT! What the fuck—!_ Aura is about to react when the raven kisses his cheek again. Sasuke smirks as he left the two frozen by the action, freely dragging Naruto away… hand in hand. _I want my daddy…_

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

Naruto is shoving his face at the table as they wait for Kiba to arrive at the Kami's room. Sakura has just heard what happened at the entrance earlier and she can't help but to wonder about the root of the Prince's fascination with Naruto. Kiba then walks in the room and then finds the 'precious kojiki' plastering his face at the table, "Uh, what happened to the Prince's sweetie?" Naruto then twitches and growls with contained screams, "What did you just call me, Kiba?"

"Wow, Kiba. The Kamis seem to be getting more absorbent of flash news." Sakura jokes and then Kiba grin with a scratch in the head, "Not really. We can't help but to overhear Aura-hime-san's screams all over the SCA Office. She's yelling her lungs out in despise and resentment for being exchanged for a kojiki." Kiba snickers and then Naruto brings out the bentos he has prepared last night, "Let's just eat. I should be pretty wary of Sasuke to avoid things like that."

The kizoku and the kami eye at him upon his speaking of the Prince's name… however, they realize that Sasuke has this unlikely fascination. It must be a privilege, they have thought. The blond serves the bentos and chopsticks as the two hide the excitement of tasting Naruto's homemade cooking. They get amazed by the delicious-looking food and then they yell out in unison, "Itadakimasu!" They take a bite and wriggle in glee with Sakura blushing in delight and Kiba murmuring, "Naruto, be a girl! I'll marry you!"

"No chance, Kiba." Naruto sighs and smiles as he watches them feast over the food… too bad Hinata isn't there to join them. Sakura then twitches and then says, "Hey, Naruto. Do you know about the Offering Day?" Naruto shakes his head and then Kiba laughs out, "Haha! I'm already in love with Naruto's cooking!" Sakura giggles as Naruto glares at Kiba but the brunet doesn't mind… the girl continues explaining, "Offering Day is held during Wednesdays and Saturdays. Tomorrow, there will be an Offering Day."

"What do we have to do during the Offering Day?" Naruto asks as they slowly dine with the full-packed bentos. The girl continues on, "Like what it suggests, the Kojikis and Kizokus are going to offer food to the Kamis. Later, they will be announcing the category for tomorrow. The Offering counter at the cafeteria will be open and it will be accepting offers from 7 AM to 11:59 AM. You have to box, or any container specified, your offer and fill up a form at the counter. And yeah, you have to pay 500 points each offering you do… and who knows, you might get 3000 points in exchange if they like your offer."

"At first, I thought it's hard to earn points. But seeing how things go… I think I can survive…" Naruto scratches his head and then they smile at him. The megaphones start to echo around again, _"Assets of the Future World, please lend me your ears."_ Loud chattering follows the announcement as everyone hears the beautiful voice of their Prince. _"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the Kamis, speaking. We, the Kamis, have decided the category for tomorrow's Offering Day to be… pastries. A basket of three or more pieces of same pastries. Prohibitions are… giving too much chocolate for the goddesses, offering bland ones to me, and giving creampuffs to the King— uhm, scratch the last one. And yes, Kiba Inuzuka, Duke of the second court, please proceed to the SCA Office. Another thing, I will be waiting for your offering, Naruto sweetie."_

"FUCK YOU!"

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

"Hmmmm… there is so much to know about Konomai." His mother hums as she and Naruto are waiting for the oven to ding. The blond has to wake up early to make 'offerings' to Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata. _Geez. Why do they really have to beg for offerings? I just thought I should give Hyuuga-jou-san an offering, too. And Mom also wanted to have some for breakfast._ His mother bounces excitedly for her sweet cream croissants… but then she smiles and speaks seriously, "You're starting to lose your bad side, Naruto. I'm glad I enrolled you at Konomai."

"Why are we here anyway?" Naruto puffs and then she goes in front of Naruto only to near her face to his, "I'm going to catch you a daddy, Naruto." The blond's eyes widen and then his mother stops leaning closer, "Oh, trust me. It's not really going to be easy. But trust my charms, too." She laughs out and then Naruto hangs his head and darkly mutters, "You don't need to get me a dad, Mom. I'm okay with just you and me." She twitches and then hugs herself while humming sadly, "You're fine with it but I'm not. It's been eighteen years since I had my last sex and—"

"Don't talk like we're both teenagers in here!" Naruto pops a vein and yells out before pouting. His mother then pokes his forehead and winks at him cutely, "Mah, enough, Naruto. I don't want you to grow old without any girlfriends because you are taking care of me. I want a husband to do that for me… it's not the hundred-percent responsibility of my only son." Naruto calms down in daze and then smirks, "Oh yeah, let's just see what kind of 'fish' you can catch. I'm going to reject him if he looks like shit."

"Oh no, Naruto. He's one handsome guy like you." She giggles and then the oven tells them it is ready. Naruto fetches the hot croissants and she swoons over the crunchy-looking pastries. He separates them in three baskets with three croissants each and the remaining eleven goes to their plates and his mother's snack box. Naruto then places a towel above the baskets to slowly let the heat escape. His mother blows on one and takes a bite… shivering in delight, "I wish I can bake and cook like how you do."

"Mom, have you forgotten you are the one who taught me how to cook?" Naruto raises a brow and they start feasting at their breakfast. She then chuckles and then stirs her milk, "Anou, Naruto. Can you take Cadi with you? Someone will be picking me up somewhere… since I do not like her to be alone, can you?" Naruto gazes at the baskets at the counter and then he nods, "Sure, why not? She's silver, anyway."_ Cadi is my mom's silver Cadillac. Yep, Mom's favorite car._

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

"So I guess I have to ask Mom to take me to school every day. That way I don't need to deal with Sasuke." Naruto says as he meets up with Sakura in the entrance of the cafeteria. Lines are hosted before the Offering counter and mostly women are crowding up along the lines. They also see Hinata standing at the end of one of the lines and so they decide to talk to her, "Hyuuga-jou-san." She then smiles at them, "Sakura-san. Naruto-_**sama**_." Naruto erases his smiling face and replaces with a glaring/pouting one, "Is that because of Sasuke?"

"Anou, Naruto-kun…" Sakura looks around and notices that the neighboring people are looking at them… some chattering about the mentioning of his name. Hinata giggles as she waves her free hand to calm Naruto down, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I can't help but to joke around especially when Sasuke mad when he got into the office earlier. He didn't see you on the way to the school." Naruto makes a sinister laugh, "Ahahaha! That's because… huh! It's a secret." He grins and then the brunette smiles… yet a menacing aura spreads, "I wonder if you are interested in picking up girls for school."

"…I'm not." Naruto gulps and then they start talking about small things without Naruto actually listening… it's like a girl talk between Hinata and Sakura, anyway. They reach the counter and Naruto fills up three forms for the three baskets. The clerk chuckles and says, "Are you sure you're giving three baskets already? I mean, this will leave you with only 5,400 points." Naruto just grins at her and hands her the forms… only to see her eyes almost pop from the socket, "Naruto Uzumaki!" He twitches again and then she apologizes, "I'm sorry for intruding, Uzumaki-san." Naruto leaves the counter and goes to Hinata and Sakura who are waiting for him, "I'm going to kill Sasuke."

"Ahahahaha!" Someone does a signature utterly proud laughter of a sinister woman that has taken the attention of mostly the people outside the cafeteria. The trio looks at the direction… only to see Aura dressed up in a red-yellow sexy long kimono with a Japanese umbrella, "Ohhoho, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto does a face palm and sighs, "What do you want?" Sakura elbows him and he straightens up… _Shit, I almost forgot about the points. Sakura-chan did deduct me 100 points from cursing Sasuke out loud._ He then repeats, "What… How can I help you, Takano-hime-san?"

"It seems like you're trying to conceal your demon within, Uzumaki-san." The blond cocks his head to the side discreetly. "For leeching at my Sasuke-kun, I, Aura Takano, Princess of the Kamis, hereby order you to stay away from Sasuke-kun as long as you are enrolled in this school!" The people gasp and chatter and then she continues, "I then issue a reset on your points!" Naruto reaches for his recorder… but it stays displaying 5,400. Sakura whispers, "The reset didn't…"

"Mah, Aura-hime. The moderators are not accepting your reset command." The blonde woman and brunette with two buns in the head yesterday walk to them and then the blonde flicks her hair embraced by a crescent moon clip, "Besides, you do not possess enough bases in issuing a reset." Aura straightens and then Hinata greets them, "Ino-chan. Tenten-chan." Tenten, the brunette with two buns, places her hands at her hips, "That's right, Aura-hime. And is issuing a reset all you can do to take back Sasuke? I doubt he even wanted to go back."

"Hmph. Graces of the Prince: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Heiki… I do not wish you to be interfering with this." She lowers and closes her umbrella and her two minions pout with their arms at their chests. Hinata then steps out and clasps her hands with a gentle smile, "But we are the Graces of the Prince. It is our absolute duty to protect and enforce the principles of the kojikis and kizokus' rights. I'm afraid we cannot abide by your words, Aura-hime." Ino then crosses her arms before her chest, "And Sasuke has absolute orders never to follow you if it concerns Naruto-san in anyway."

"I see. So let me take back the issuance of the reset." Aura re-opens her umbrella and turns to her back to emphasize her butt, "So let me issue an event that only us can participate, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto twitches and then he steps nearer even though Sakura tries to stop him, "What is it?" She laughs out and then sways to face him and point her umbrella at him, "The Princess Challenges!" Naruto's face twitches in disbelief and then Aura continues to speak, "There will be challenges issued every Saturday and the first intersection will be the Offering Day. We will be setting a feast for the whole day… as the celebration of someone's birthday and he will be coming to his alma mater as an alumnus."

"And we will have our own booths and whoever has the biggest sales wins the first challenge." Naruto places his hands at his hips while Aura gets frozen… having the blond figure out the whole thing. She then smiles and decides to change the challenge without anyone noticing, "Oh no, Naruto dear. Instead of the Graces, we will be escorting him around the booths. The one who he favors of giving his attention to… wins." Naruto eyes at her with a discreet glare, "And you expect me to be of any good in entertaining **men**?"

"Ahahaha! Of course, I do. You managed to leech at Sasuke-kun, dear." She laughs out and then she closes her umbrella and proceeds with a sinister laughter, "See you lose the first challenge, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto scratches his head and then he sighs, "What in the world did Sasuke make my ass land?" Hinata, Ino and Tenten look at him and at one another… only to have Hinata speak, "You don't have to worry, Naruto-san. We will be helping you adjust some more. Aura-hime is more than an average kami and these challenges might be out of—"

"Thanks, Hyuuga-jou-san… but I'll try to manage with the first one for now. Can someone tell me about this alumnus that will be coming?" Naruto faces them and then the women look at one another again. Kiba then approaches them and hooks his arm around Naruto's neck, "I heard about the Princess Challenges, Naruto." The blond looks at him with a resentful face and then the brunet taps his shoulder, "But I don't you'll have difficulties in talking with Itachi-sama. He used to be a kami, too… and kamis are somewhat interested in similar things."

"Who is this Itachi-sama?" Naruto twitches and then Kiba strokes at his imaginary goatee, "Since you get to fascinate Sasuke, you might manage to do the same with him." Naruto frowns at the confusing matter and the women get nearer with Ino speaking, "He's Itachi Uchiha, the heir of Uchiha Group of Companies. He's much like a very placid about things but it takes more than that to take his attention." Naruto nods slowly as if trying to get a good grasp of things. Hinata smiles as well and then she holds Naruto's other shoulder, "He's also Sasuke's older brother."

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

"I'm not even sure how to deal with this." Naruto sighs as he makes the wine swirl in his glass. Since it is the Offering Day, Kiba will not be joining them for lunch and will just be joining the other kamis. Sakura is just watching him brood about the happenings and then he sighs, "If I hadn't met Sasuke, this things will never happen. I wish I could just turn back the time." The pinky twitches and she stares down at her half-done meal, "Uchiha-ouji-sama…" Naruto then looks at her as she darkly murmurs, "I've never seen him so energetic. I've been seeing him ever since we're middle schoolers but it's just now that he even smile. He used to be so meek and cold… even to his friends: the Graces, Hyuuga-sama, and Gaara-san."

"…" Naruto stops swirling the glass and places it at the table. "It's just like it's the first time he had ever enjoyed somebody's company. I know it's a little hard for you, Naruto-kun." She then looks at him and smiles, "But think of this like… a very challenging aspect of the business world." Naruto starts eating again, "What aspect?" Sakura looks at the side towards the ceiling, "Aspect of the inevitability… of forbidden love." Naruto drops his knife and sighs with a scratch in the head, "You're not really helping, Sakura-chan." She then giggles and squirms in delight, "Who knows… maybe Uchiha-ouji-sama is in love with you." Naruto's face twitches yet again and whispers, "You should go with my Mom…" Sakura looks at him…

"And die."

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

Naruto is resting by the fire escape during the supposedly last class for the day… him skipping classes are not new. His recorder now down to 4,500 points for having Sakura deduct him 400 points for cursing again and 500 points for skipping a class. However, he sighs for a different matter and the realization of having an extraordinary high school experience… totally different from his old life. His mother seems to be trying to place their lives at a major turning point.

"I seldom see kojikis who skip classes…" Naruto twitches and looks at the stairs leading to a higher floor… only to see a familiar teacher, "Akasuna-sensei?" The man smiles and goes to him, "You're pretty brave for a kojiki, Uzumaki-san." Naruto scoots to the side and lets the teacher sit down beside him, "Sorry. I'm still trying to adjust with things. At first, I thought I only had this Project: Popularity to deal with. Now Sasuke and Takano-hime-san are starting to chase my sanity away from me."

"It's normal for you to be experiencing this." He chuckles and then he brings out a bread from a paper bag concealed inside his lab robe, "More likely when Kushina-sempai decides to stop running away." Naruto then frowns at him… and the bread that resembles his croissant. The teacher chuckles and says, "But yeah, you do bake nice. The kamis will be happy to eat this. Your mom gave me this when we met earlier." Naruto twitches and then he asks, "Are you Mom's…?" He looks over his shoulder to see Naruto's scheming face, "Assistant when she was still a doctor here in Konoha back then. Don't you remember the place?"

"N-Nuh-No." Naruto hums in trying to recall his childhood memories but then the teacher finishes his bread and gets up, "But you know, Naruto… no matter what problems you encounter here in Konomai…" Naruto looks at him and then he goes downstairs. He stops at the end of the stairs and winks at the blond, "You should get used to it. Greed, money, women, jealousy, fraud… it's all part of business." He then runs off, "Your future world, I'll tell you! Ja!"

"Hey! Akasuna-sensei!" Naruto stands up and tries to chase him but he has already disappeared out of sight, "What does he mean my future world?" The blond places his hands at his hips but then he remembers why he is moping at the fire escape a while ago. _To be honest, I really think it's really weird that Mom suddenly 'came' back here. Why did she suddenly think of catching a daddy for me… and why did she make me enroll in the school for the rich?_

The blond starts walking towards their classroom while still thinking about things. _And do we really have enough money to pay for tuition? Why did Akasuna-sensei tell me it will be part of my future world, too? Geez… I really need to—_ "Naruto!" Sasuke then jumps at Naruto and then the blond shrieks, "What are you doing in here?" He looks at his blue cardigan over that white bodice and blue-white ballooning skirt that reaches his knees… and that knee-high blue boots. A blue ribbon embraces his braided wig and then he smiles, "Plus points for three excellent offerings."

"You didn't come here just to say that, right?" Naruto just holds Sasuke's arms that are wrapped at his shoulder line with that crossdresser smiling back at him, "Nope. I heard Aura asked you to go with her and escort Itachi this coming Saturday. I was just wondering why would you do that?" He let goes and then the blond scratches his cheek, "It's not like I have a choice." Sasuke then just holds his wrist and looks at Naruto's sky eyes, "I want you to come with me. And you can never refuse." He drags him along. "Just don't give me some more trouble…"

"Oh… you'll get a lot."

…

**Project: Popularity**

**Chapter 2: Women and Bentos**

**End Points: 13,500**

…

Thank you for reading and please review…

Hime-san = princess; Ja = Bye; Graces = (three goddesses)


	3. Imperial Siblings

Welcome to **Project: Popularity**! ^^ Another new story that I just thought of all of a sudden. I'll try to make this one entertaining to you guys… the best as I can. This story revolves around Naruto Uzumaki who just moved in the remote Konoha Bay Village along with his mother. New school, new acquaintances, new trouble and a lot more complexities of life! ^^ Along with a long-shot chance of a very peculiar love!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But the plot belongs to me… places and events are also made up! Some foods, too. I mean, they can experiment to do those.

**Warnings:** Yaoi! ^^ Mature themes and some swearing.

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Surprises seem to sprout out of nowhere for Naruto as his mother reveals a reason for coming to Konoha and trouble develops as Aura forces him to join this Princess Challenges event. A teacher who used to be Kushina's (Naruto's mom) assistant seems to know something that brings trouble to the blond some more. And the Offering Day seems to have its big impacts in Naruto's life as Sasuke drags him down… deeper and deeper into the depths of Konoha Bay Society.

…

**Project: Popularity**

_**A game in which most students can kill and die for…**_

…

Click. Click. Click. Naruto seems to be getting stuck in front of the computer while encoding and updating records of the school's maintenance reports. A freshman lays a glass of mango juice at his spacious table and then she says, "You seem to be working a little too hard for a kojiki. Or you just wanted to be a kizoku that fast." Naruto murmurs as he types long sentences as he glances at the written reports to be encoded, "I'm not really supposed to be doing this…"

"Ahahaha! It's the first time I have ever seen Sasuke-kun enslave a man that tries to destroy our relationship!" Aura is sitting by the opposite edge of his table, laughing so proudly of the thing. Naruto darkly chuckles in annoyance, "Yeah, ENSLAVE is the right word… to describe what Sasuke is doing to me." The freshman watches him encode some more and ignore the laughing princess, "I pity you, kojiki. You can never say no to the Prince."

"Yeah…" Naruto stops for a while and takes a sip of juice… "No offense, Hyuuga-jou-san… but are you just serving snacks during office time?" The girl shakes her head and speaks, "My work depends on the reports that they all do. As long as the reports are not yet summarized, I have nothing to do but to serve snacks. And call me Hanabi-jou-san… I don't want being called in the same way like my sister." Naruto nods and then Tenten comes to his table with piles of folders that made the blond tremble, "Here, Naruto-san. But you don't have to worry… we won't be needing all of those today."

"Tomorrow, you will." He gulps and then Aura laughs out again, "Oh such a pitiful scene!" Hanabi eyes at her and murmurs as she refills Naruto's glass, "Aura is no good so Sasuke-nii-san will never ask her to work. Please ignore her, Naruto-san." Tenten conceals her giggles and then she goes away, "Keep it up, Naruto-san." The blond sighs and lays his head at the top of the back supporter, "Precious free time…"_ How did it come to this, anyway? I just wished I had the power to refuse Sasuke…_

…

**Project: Popularity**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Imperial Siblings**

…

"Just don't give me some more trouble…" Naruto sighs as Sasuke drags him to a certain direction and then he smiles and says, "Oh… you'll get a lot." The blond twitches and then he glares at him, "What is this about, Sasuke?" The raven then let goes and snuggles his arm, "You didn't join any club, right?" Naruto scratches his head, "Well, I really like staying at home after school." The raven smiles some more and then he asks, "So you're always free?"

"Nope. Sometimes, I need to attend to my mother's errands. She's not home from 6:30 AM till 9 PM and it seems like her new work is too labor-extensive." Naruto sighs and then Sasuke says, "I see. But you can come with me every time, right?" The blond looks at the raven and they carefully descend the stairs, "Where are we going, Sasuke?" He smiles and then points out, "It is duly right to engage yourself in something as a part of Project: Popularity. So you have to join at least one club before the moderators take 1,000 points fee because you're not engaged in anything."

"Geez. This is giving me headaches." Naruto says and then he leads him towards a room at the other building as the school bell signals the end of classes. The students are now going to their own clubs and some of them are watching Sasuke drag Naruto towards a familiar destination. Naruto gets amazed by the intricate design of the hallways and then Sasuke draws him closer to the door. He excitedly turns the knob… and eventually gets angry after realizing it is locked, "Oi, why are you locking me out?"

"Gomen, Sasuke-nii-san." The door opens and then Hanabi greets them _enthusiastically_, "Welcome back, Sasuke-nii-san. Aura is on a rampage… so we just decided to lock the door."_ She talks like a ghost. Creepy._ She is wearing gold long-sleeved kimono top and black tight-fitting trousers with gold designs… paired with her sandals. Sasuke sighs and drags Naruto in with a smile, "Good enough. Mah, everyone." Different faces look at Naruto but he sure does recognize them as the people in the parade. Sasuke chirps around girlishly to match his cute dress, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. And he will be helping us out starting today."

Naruto suddenly shrieks and then looks at Sasuke. _Hey! What are you talking about!? _"Mah, we do need more hands." Hinata suddenly passes beside them and then the people stand up only to do curtsey, "Welcome to the SCA Office, Naruto-san. We expect your full cooperation in everything we do." Naruto hesitantly nods and smiles a little, "T-Thank you…" Then they hear a chair scoot and then everyone looks at a direction where a redhead woman is sitting with her arms crossed at her flat chest, "Are you really sure to have a kojiki working in this office? Don't you think he just agreed because he wants big points and getting surrounded by rich people?"

"Anou…" Naruto tries to defend himself and then she shrugs her shoulder like wanting to have nothing to do with him, "Mah, social climbers are spread around places like this. But as expected, students just love being the kamis. Dignity doesn't even matter at all." She has this long red backless dress and long black gloves. _Kono buta-onna…_ Naruto starts seething in his feet and then Sasuke holds him tighter and is about to say something when she speaks out again, "We all know Sasuke-san might be going crazy. He freely wears female clothing without minding what the others could be—!"

"Yoruse!" Naruto pants after doing a controlled yell after throwing an eraser directly at her face. She holds her face in shock and then Naruto takes his arm from Sasuke's hold to cross them before his chest, "I'm not here just for your school's stupid pointing system. Sasuke just took me here because he likes me to help in the office. I'm not social climbing… to be honest, I don't like rich people around me. Moreover, if I am, shouldn't I be acting different the moment you guys greeted me?" The woman glares at Naruto harder like how he does and everyone seems to notice that those glares have deeper roots.

"Minus 100 points." They then look a certain direction… a man with light blue hair walks to the woman in his violet cape, white shirt and dark pants, "For throwing an eraser at Karin's poor face." Karin, the woman, then just huffs to the side and then Naruto frowns at him, "Suigetsu Hozuki." The guy grins at them and laughs out, "Naruto-kun, right? Just the man he wants to talk to." Karin then takes a deep breath and leaves through the other door, "This office is getting insane."

"Let's go, Naruto. There is someone you should meet." Sasuke takes a deep breath and everyone seems to be relieved from the matter. Naruto walks with Sasuke and then Suigetsu whispers as they pass by, "Oh how she hates for this to happen." Sasuke glares at the guy but Naruto gently pushes the raven to proceed. Sasuke then asks him, "Do you know Karin?" The blond twitches and then he scratches his head, "… uhm, I don't think so."

"I was surprised when she suddenly talked like that." Sasuke then looks ahead and hasn't bothered looking at Naruto's puzzled face, "She really is bitchy but she never acted like that as if hating someone so much." The blond shifts his eyes at the floor and then they approach a grand-looking lounge deeper in the room. Someone is taking a coffee break there and then Sasuke smiles, "Shigu-chan." The guy looks at them and offers a seat, "Come and take a seat, Uzumaki-san, Suki-chan."_ Shigu? Suki? Are those nicknames?_

"I heard Suki-chan asked you to help out in the SCA Office." Naruto just pretends that Sasuke did… though, he just dragged him there, "Y-Yes." The guy nods and then he asks, "Do you know what SCA stands for?" Naruto twitches and then speaks based from what Sakura has said, "Student Council and Affairs… it is the office that is in charge of everything that concerns the students excluding the academic grading system and registry." The guy laughs out, "The kizoku in charge of you is doing a good job! Suki-chan, 100,000 points awarded!"

"What do you expect from Sakura, Shigu-chan?" Sasuke smirks and then he stops laughing, "Oh… good enough. She never breaks my expectations." _Wow… so she is a bit popular with the kamis._ "Mah… so she has told you who I am, Uzumaki-san?" The blond twitches and takes note of his very pale yellow hair, green eyes, muscular build, tan complexion, gold cape, open blue coat, dark pants, and that saber replica hanging from his belt. The blond responses with a hesitant bow, "You're Siegfried Takano, the King." The guy grins and then speaks, "Don't be hesitant in calling me Takano-sama."

"Y-Yes… Takano-sama." _The fuck am I doing? I can't believe I'm beginning to act like an obedient sheep in here._ Siegfried then looks around and scoots closer with his hand pointing to Naruto, "So tell me, are you the same Naruto that my sister, Aura, is competing with?" Sasuke seems to twitch and then Naruto bears bored eyes, "Unluckily, yes." The blond sighs and then pouts, "She's accusing me of leeching Sasuke… when I'm not doing anything. Sasuke just wanted to make friends… and she's getting all possessive and obsess—" He suddenly stops upon realizing who is he talking to and then covers his mouth, "Sorry."

"…" Sasuke just looks at him and then King seems to be still processing things… until they both start laughing out. Sasuke covers his mouth to somewhat control it, "Naruto… I really like you!" The people at the office peep from the corner and watch the two laugh and the blond getting confused about it. The Graces seems to know what things are and they chuckle to themselves. Siegfried then says, "My! What a very courageous man to talk!" Naruto starts to shudder. "Uzu— no, Naruto. Will you accept my apologies in behalf of my sister?"

The blond hesitantly nods and then Sasuke goes to sit at Naruto's lap, "Are you really sure you will? It's not like she's going to stop at all!" Naruto shrieks and then whispers at Sasuke, "At least it makes lesser enemies. Besides, I don't really know how to deal with these people. Why are you dragging me to places I don't even want to be." Sasuke then looks at him and wrings his arms at Naruto's shoulders, "Don't you want to be with me?" The blond's eye twitches with his angry whisper, "Don't talk like you're a woman…"

"I will be expecting your full cooperation then, Naruto." Siegfried still laughs out and leaves through the nearby exit, "I have to attend to other matters first. Hanabi." Hanabi twitches and walks nearer to the King, "Yes, sir." He glances at Naruto who is looking at him and to Sasuke that seems to be enjoying his 'chair', "You assign Naruto to somewhere that needs help. And please ask Karin to submit her papers tomorrow." She nods and then he salutes goodbye. Naruto then carries Sasuke bridal style… only to sit him back at the chair, "You're heavy."

Hanabi gestures him to come and then he walks to Hanabi and Sasuke gets off to follow them, "Kojiki, you're station will be this one right here. You will be in charge in the updates and reports about the school maintenance system." Naruto nods and then he asks, "So where should I start?" Hanabi looks at him and takes some folders at Karin's station, "Help Karin-sempai encode all of this." Naruto twitches and yet he takes the pile, "Okay…" _I hope this will be easy…_

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

Naruto is able to finish today's work and then he leans backwards, flattening his back at the rotating chair's support, "Yay." Aura then twitches and looks at his computer screen, "Hmph. You are just starting. The maintenance department doesn't stop at the reports and updates. Ocular inspections are also needed to get the job done." Naruto sighs as he places his wrist at his forehead, "That can wait— I mean, I'll do it later." Aura hums again and looks around to see the others busy. She then scoots closer to the computer and steps on the chair area between Naruto's legs, making the blond jerk.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki. Don't think that you're better since you've won the favor of my brother and even Hanabi and the Graces." Naruto then scratches his head and gently pushes her foot away, "Please, Takano-hime-san. Stop— sorry for the word— nagging at me. I'm not really doing anything. If you want Sasuke to notice you, shouldn't you focus on him more…?" Aura glares at him then she lightly steps at his crotch, "He won't even notice me because he's always about you."

"Ouw!" Naruto takes her foot off and stands up to get closer and glare at her, "How many minutes do you think I meet Sasuke? And you're the woman here. You should be able to take his attention if you really try." Aura shrieks and then shifts her eyes away, "I'm…" She then slams herself at the table after pulling Naruto closer to her, "Help! Uzumaki is assaulting me!" Naruto tries to pull himself up, "Let me go, you bitch!"

The people then jerk and go to the scene and they are about to yell out subtractions, Karin walks in the office and passes them, "That jerk is not into women, why would he even assault you? He likes Sasuke, am I wrong?" The people look at one another and then Aura then suddenly kicks Naruto's tummy and pushes him off before sitting up, "You know, Hozuki? Earlier you are so against him. Now, you're talking like your friends." Karin looks at her and huffs, "You wouldn't even understand. A simple 'no' from Sasuke-san is even a mystery for you."

"Oh really. I guess the woman sold by her parents gets very matured, huh." The redhead then freezes and then Naruto climbs up his chair and hisses at Aura, "Why did you even do that, huh!?" Aura flicks her bangs and laughs out, "Ahahaha! You must be pretty turned on by my body when you got near it! This pre—" Naruto then suddenly carries her bridal style and walks off to a direction. The people then follow them… with Karin staying and watching the next scenes. Aura then starts struggling, "Let me go! You per—!"

Naruto drops her at the couch and warns her with a not-so-hard glare, "Keep… your butt… off my table." He then walks back to his table and then Aura starts yelling out, "Minus 300 points for talking to me like that!" Naruto does a face palm, "Oh please! You're the one starting this!" Aura yells again but Karin taps Naruto's shoulder, enough to make him ignore her rant, "Naruto." The blond looks at her and then she looks away, "I need you to help me check out the pipe system. Since you are in the maintenance department, too…"

"Sure. Let's go…" Naruto leaves his computer idle and goes off with Karin, Aura yelling so much more. The two walk along the hallways and then Naruto starts talking, "And I thought no one would even know about that." The redhead looks at him and speaks, "That bitch digs on someone else's life. She spreads secrets and that really kills some students… so they just agree on serving her so the secret won't flow out. You don't expect me to do that, do you?"

"Heheh. I'd rather let my life suck than serving her ass." Naruto pockets his hands and then Karin glances at him once, "It's almost 7 PM, there aren't many students around." Naruto looks around and agrees, "Yeah. Isn't the school getting creepy with this time?" Karin chuckles and then she somewhat rubs something off her eyes, "Y-Yeah. That's why we need men in the maintenance department… because we're going to the so-called haunted basement." Naruto starts shuddering but then he notices Karin wiping off a lot from her face, "Karin? What's wrong?"

"My eyes…" She stops walking and then Naruto goes in front of her, "Hey, Karin?" She then raises her head and takes off her arms, "My eyes are melting!" Her eyes are like getting dissolved and blood is flowing out from it. Naruto then freezes and starts running away while screaming so hard in fright— until he gets bumped against somebody. Karin then runs to him and finds him rubbing his own butt… only to laugh out so hard. Naruto then forgets about the collision and yells at her, "Teme! What was that for!?"

"Ahahaha! You never changed, Naru-chan! You're still easily freaked out by scary stuffs!" She laughs harder and then Naruto goes to her and rants, "I can't believe you, buta-onna!" She then embraces Naruto and wipes off the fancy fake bleeding eyes stick-on, "I missed you, Naru-chan. I just… I just missed you." Naruto then smiles and pats her head, "Mah, you shouldn't have talked to me like that earlier." Karin pulls back and huffs, "But I'm serious. I'm still mad and resentful."

"Seriously…" They then twitch and look at the direction… only to see Sasuke dusting off his blue dress, "Lying to me?" Naruto then goes to him and squeezes with him a grin, "Ooops! Sorry for ignoring you, Sasuke, heheh." Sasuke and Karin look at him and then Naruto jerks away, "S-Sorry." He blushes and pouts, "I forgot. Behave…" Karin snickers and then Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's shoulder, "Hey, Naruto. I'll be happier if you hug me around like that." Naruto then goes back to his grouchy self, "Nah, stop it, Sasuke. That was a mistake…"

"But neh… I'm happy there's nothing really bad between you and Karin." Sasuke leans closer to Naruto and then Karin twitches and fixes her glasses, "That's not it. I'm just glad to see Naruto after a long while and yet he doesn't change. But there's something really bad that happened." The raven then begins squeezing Naruto, "Is that what Aura is talking about?" She twitches and then Naruto suddenly carries Sasuke, "Let's just go where this boiler room is." Karin twitches yet again and runs to catch up… and walks ahead. Sasuke then rubs his cheek with Naruto's… but the blond whispers, "Sasuke… please don't even go down there."

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

"Thank you, sweetie." Sasuke whispers at Naruto as he loads the final box at the Porsche's trunk. He has to change clothes since the dress seems to be getting hot and they have to return some heavy malfunctioning items to the seller. Sasuke has changed into black coat with white linings and dark pants. He then dumps himself at the hood, "I just have to drive home and…" Naruto wipes his forehead and speaks, "No problem, Sasuke. Yeah, are you going to be fine? You're very tired."

"How many rich guys do you expect to…" Sasuke huffs and swipes his stray bangs that stick to his forehead, "Be able to carry tons of metals without getting exhausted? I have other people to carry things for me, you know." Naruto can't help but to smirk for one second before looking around the dark parking lot that seems to be empty by then, "You always go home like this?" Sasuke lifts his face and says, "Yeah. I'm getting used to it, too." The blond twitches and goes to the side opposite of Sasuke's, "Aren't you scared? I mean… you don't have your bodyguards around."

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke then chuckles and then he straightens, "This is the only place where we somehow experience being normal students. No bodyguards, no fucking business-related meetings. Nothing." Naruto scratches his head and looks around, "I see." Sasuke then leans on his hand with his elbows at the hood as he smiles flirtatiously at Naruto, "You seem to be worried about me. Have any offer so I won't drive?" Naruto looks at a direction and shakes his head, "Sorry." The raven then goes to Naruto's side just to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, "Don't worry about me. I said I'm getting used to this."

"Uh… o-okay." The blond blushes at the close distance and then Sasuke twitches and asks, retaining the distance, "What was that bad happening between Karin and you? Did you… get her?" The blond shrieks at the thought and looks away with a pissed face, "It's nothing like that. I'm not really involved… but it's a family matter so she blames us, too. It's not like we're siblings, too. That's a very sensitive issue for Karin. Please don't talk about it." Sasuke smirks again and he whispers, "Sure."

"Sasuke… can I… have my shoulders back?" The blond seems to plead and the raven smiles bigger. He hums first before speaking, "You don't have to worry about me, sweetie. I'll be at school and I would like a bento box tomorrow. Bye." He then leans some more and pecks directly at Naruto's lips… but that is not what made Naruto shriek. Something falls to the ground from afar and the two look at the direction… where most of the remaining SCA members are standing.

"Sasuke… kun?"

Aura stands frozen there and everyone there has seen what Sasuke just did. Naruto stays frozen for a moment… until he decides to run away in cluelessness on how to even react. His tongue gets cut off and there is something wrong with what happened. He knows Sasuke would do that with that kind of distance… _Why didn't I fucking push him off? What's happening! What's happening!_ He runs off to his mother's Cadillac and drives away… with a feeling of horror and helplessness tainting his face.

"… What now?"

…

**Project: Popularity**

…

Naruto parks the Cadillac at their open garage aka front yard past the gates and before the porch of the house. The blond is still horrified by the event earlier… until another surprise comes at hand. He then stares at the male's shoes lying at the porch and as much as he knows, he's the only guy in the house. There are only two pairs before him… his mom's and the stranger's. It could have been Akasuna-sensei but he has seen him wearing a different shoe pair. He frowns at the matter and proceeds… with caution.

Naruto hasn't yelled 'Tadaima' ever since he got home and he is spying at every part of the house to find his mother. He then stealthily walks across the bedroom hallways… only to hear strange and suspicious noises coming from her room. He can hear her moaning in both happiness and pain as she talks a bit louder than normal, "Ouw! It hurts! Ahahaha! Ouw… take it off tte ba ne!" He then hears a man chuckle and speaks, "Okay, okay. Just don't move… it'll get stuck."

"Ouw! Take it off now—! Ahahaha! Not there, please!" Naruto stands frozen for the second time and then his silence brings more 'delusive' sounds to his ears. Sounds of reaping cloths and rough shifts accompany his mother's voice while cursing out and laughing at the same time. Naruto seems to have lots of pictures going through his head by then… a deep blush running at his face. _What is Mom doing? Why is she… doing it in the house? Didn't she think I will be home even way past after school?_

"Ouw! Be gentler tte ba ne!" She demands and then the guy speaks, "S-Sorry. Kushina, don't move. You're too wild." Naruto shrieks in his place despite his feet getting planted on the ground. "Yeah, that's right! I can feel it… getting… ahhhh!" She finally yells in great pain and happiness… making Naruto break the door and yell, "What are you— do… ing?" The blond stares at the real scene… Kushina and the guy staring back at him as well. Kushina smiles and says, "Uh… Okaeri, Naruto!"

…

**Project: Popularity**

**Chapter 3: Imperial Siblings**

**End Points: 33,400**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^ Working in the SCA Office gave him 20,000 points.

Buta-onna = pig woman; Yoruse = Shut Up; Shigu = Japanese pronunciation of SIEG in Siegfried; Suki = Alteration of SUKE in Sasuke; Tadaima = I'm home; Okaeri (nasai) = welcome home


End file.
